Talk:Duties, Tasks, and Deeds
This is just ridiculous. It would be easier for anyone in this game, regardless of their Shell's quality, experience and activity, to obtain any or all of the original relics. Extra special "What the...?" at the Alexandrite. Six years of salvage and you still wouldn't be finished. --Woooodum 02:12, 13 June 2008 (UTC) **It does seem quite elitist of SE for making these requisites. I bet only Relic users and JP shell leaders can met these kind of requisites. --Pyerzuka 01:00, 15 June 2008 (UTC) **Averaging 5 Alexandrite per run(number taken from the article), it'd take over 27 years of daily Salvaging to accomplish it and nearly 100 years if you only do it twice a week. I'm thinking either the requirement is inflated or the drop rate is deflated until they release the next/final quest. That or they want you to buy them. But if the drop rate stays as is, the price will probably be at least double the cost of Dynamis currency. And with it requiring over 30,000 more "singles" than Dynamis relics, it would cost a ludicrous amount to upgrade. So I'd say it's safe to assume there will be changes in the future... --Futan 12:57, 15 June 2008 (UTC) *I consider this 1 of 2 things: A. a fake or B. a prank by SE. They first tell us they are considering lowering the cost of dynamis, bringing the possibility of relics much closer to the average player, and then introduce the Nyzul Relics with ludicrous tasks? Fake or Prank? You decide. --Tellah of Carbuncle 08:17, 16 June 2008 (UTC) *I honestly think that it was purposely made impossible at this point, due to the fact that SE hasn't finished adding the Nyzul relics. The 'final' forms that are in the dats just have the same stats as the first versions, with nothing special. Basically, they look like placeholder dats, like when BLU AF was in the dats before it was released, but it only had DEF and no other stats. When they release the final forms, I expect that either the requirements will be deflated, or changed completely. When they first told us the Nyzul weapons would be a new set of relics, they told us they were going to be easier to get than the Dynamis ones, while not being quite as powerful (so that there was still reason to get the Dynamis ones :P). So it seems pretty obvious that there will be changes. --Kyrie 08:34, 16 June 2008 (UTC) *I agreee that the current requirements seem like a joke. Especially when SE said these would be easier to get than the old relics. These are my numbers and since I have not done all the events feel free to laugh or better yet correct them. **Completing all Assaults twice (once for captain and then for this) is reasonalbe. That's 100 days (1 tag per day) assuming all wins. I've done a lot of assaults and solid static could do this with maybe a few loses from bad luck, but close to the mark. And a lot of people will have all or most of these done the first time anyway if they are to this point. **Never having completed a nyzul run, I'm not sure how the tokens work, but figuring that you have to complete 200 floors to get your initial weapon (unless you get lucky on the first random one) that would be 750 tokens a floor assuming you spent 0 each time. If you assume you are in a static of people going for weapons then you have to increase the number of floors by 200 per person (again barring luck on random weapons) so you static of 6 people would need to complete 1200 floors to get all their weapons meaning 125 tokens per floor would be enough to have the required amount (again not figuring in token costs involved with going up). At 5 floors a day with no failures this would take 240 days during which you could not do assaults or salvage (unless you had a lot of points saved for salvage). **I have never done Einherjar either, but 10 wings would mean 10,000 ampules a wing if you only had to complete it once and I'm assuming that to be very unrealistic. The only number I could find quickly was 800 ampules for wing 2 areas so lets use that number. That would take 125 runs to aquire the ampules (assuming no other spending) That makes for 372 days (3 days required between runs). However you can do this while you are doing the assault and nyzul. **Salvage I have done a fair amount of although only 2 runs since the update. We have killed a number of mech mobs (although not our primary target) and only had 1 piece of Alexandrite drop. I'll assume the 5 drops per run was in a more mech intensive run, but as stated that's still 27 years for 1 person who goes every day and the rest of the numbers seem to support a 6 person static. Even if SE wants to provide an income source for those looking to upgrade salvage armour (which would be nice) it seems an absurdly low drop rate. Therefore, I would guess that one of the following is true: 1. There is another source of alexandrite (doubtful). 2. The 50k number is a joke or error(possible). 3. A pure farming run could net a great deal more than 5 (possible but doubtful). 4. SE will release alexandrite clusters (like 100 bills in dynamis) that drop from random or maybe boss/NM mobs (my personal guess). My only concern with this last scenario would be if they added these clusters to the random boss drops with the possibility that they could replace armour drops, which are hard enough to get now. Also completing all the assaults twice would be enough AP to do 100 salvage runs (that is using the very rough estimates of 2k for first win and 1k for the second win). Once you are doing the nyzul runs you will quickly run out of points for salvage. **To recap: New relics would take 1 year of Einherjar. 1 year of assault/nyzul concurrent with the einherjar. Then a period of time in salvage (currently 27 years, but assumed to be lowered in a coming update). This salvage time could run concurrent with Assault, but not the majority of nyzul. Based on the other numbers, my guess would be that alexanderite drop rate (or maybe requirement) would be altered to allow completion in about 1 year of daily salvage. This would mean you could have your fancy new weapon in just under 2 years which would be close to what I hear about the old relics. **Just my thoughts. ShadowKatze 16:57, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *and it's not even april's fools :P the 1st quest isnt all that easy either (but at least it was kind of reasonable) not to mention there's gonna be another quest(s) after this one :P, bet it's 10,000,000 Imperial Standing next! --Xjam 23:21, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Perhaps you only need to actually complete one of these tasks? Thus unlike dynamis, if you say, never do einherjar much, you could instead fill your assualt books. Has anyone here managed to complete at least one of these tasks yet (some may have already had a huge supply of tokens from beforehand) --Urat 05:50, 30 June 2008 (UTC) SE has to be making it so that the new relics are impossible to obtain. If the Nyzul Relics are supposed to be more for average players then really dedicated ones, then the requirements for each quest has to be dropped considerably. I'm thinking that the first quest was set up so that it would try to deter people who hadn't already met them from trying it, and for those that had, the second quest was what really stopped them until they could finish the weapons, and then they'd drop the requirements. And even if the number of Alexandrite was dropped, it still seems a hell of a lot more work to get the Nyzul weapons then the Dynamis ones. (I might as well go for the Mjollnir then try for Yagrush...) -- Nahara 12:49, 17 July 2006 (PST) Does the alexandrite traded to NPC count like the Walahra Turban otherwise its impossible.. I mean 50,000 alexandrite which only stack to 99.. Thats 506 stacks... Our salvage LS has 2100 after 1 month... *The game description does mention that "A multitude of paths lay open before you". That could mean that you don't actually need to complete ALL of the tasks, which makes the obtaining of the Nyzul weapons much more reasonable. --Fuuneko 15:36, 26 July 2008 (UTC) After trading all five Assault memoires, Paparoon will applaud your efforts, tell you how happy the Empress will be, and wait for you to complete the next entry in his laundry list of inane Qiqirn shit. One task is not enough to finish this quest. --Almalexia 12:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) September Update Is this 30,000 correct? It still seems like SE is just trying to get away with something here. Shentok 07:37, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Seems to be, however drop rates have been increased quite a bit, with the introduction of cotton coinpurses (6-20 alexandrites) and linen coinpurses (up to 100) as well as just all round increased drop rates. However, apparently the linen coinpurses have about a 50% drop rate from the bosses. Because the drop rate on the level 35 pieces is so ridiculously utterly shit though, most runs aren't targeted at the boss, so I'd have to make a guess (I still haven't managed to get a salvage group in my timezone) at an average of about 50 alexandrite per run. That's still 600 runs, or nearly two years of DAILY salvage to get enough alexandrite for ONE weapon. As someone mentioned above, most of the other tasks are either aimed at a static group, or can easily be undertaken along-side them. If it weren't for the salvage task, I would have a damn good chance at getting a mythic weapon of my very own. So yes, they've increased drop-rates, and yes, they've changed it from 50k to 30k, but it's still no-where near enough. :If someone is doing daily Salvage runs, they either have no life out-side of FFXI, or are doing almost nothing else in the game. You would have to think that most people that do Salvage only do it once or twice a week. Considering that this is the maximum limit you can do dynamis (and limbus and einherjar), and also considering that all of the other tasks can fairly easily be done within a year, shouldn't it also be possible for at least 6 people in a salvage static to get enough alexandrite to each upgrade their weapons within a year? :Going by this, for the alexandrite task to be equal to the other tasks, 104 fairly good runs should be able to yield enough alexandrite for 6 people to hit 30k, so 180,000, or 1,730 PER RUN. At the moment we're looking at an average of about 50, so that's about 1,680 shy of the target. :Let's face it, relic weapons are too frigging hard to get, and halving the cost of dynamis won't do a lot to change that. I know someone who has been working towards his Aegis for 4 years now, and is almost there. c'mon! 4 years! And just about all this guy does is farm and dynamis. Sure, there are a lot of people that have gotten them much, much faster, but I know a lot of very dedicated players who couldn't have gotten that far. I'm prepared to put in a lot of work for a mythic weapon, but I'm NOT prepared to devote ALL of my FFXI time to it. What would be the point in even playing? Most of the process of getting a mythic are really quite reasonable, certainly not easy, and absolutely require dedication, but they DON'T require you to spend all of your FFXI time doing the same shit day in, day out. *100k ampoules needed from einherjar, average of 1k a run (actual average is higher), 2 runs a week (max) = ~1 year. *150k tokens from nyzul isle, I've got 54k after 3-4 months (haven't been spending any, my disk be floor 0) = ~1 year and a couple months. *50 assaults re-done, my whole static is captain, we've done them all before, so that's about 3 months if we just do our usual 5 runs on Monday and lose a few along the way. *30k Alexandrite = WTF --Blazza 16:09, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Salvage is due for an overhaul sometime in the coming Version Updates. SE has mentioned that an "equal amount of effort and dedication as a Dynamis Relic Weapon" is still necessary for anyone who wishes to obtain one of these new Mythic Weapons. 30,000 Alexandrite is still much too steep as of today and is really the only requirement thats insane when it comes to doing this quest. So, they can either: *Increase droprate of Alexandrite - Make droprate on par with Dynamis Currency & introduce higher value Alexandrite peices (Similar to 100 Byne Bills), IMHO everything in Salvage needs to drop more frequently so maybe an overhaul much like they just did to Outlands and CoP Dynamis areas. *Lower the required amount alltogether *Make Alexandrite purchasable with Assault Points and/or Imperial Standing *Make this an 'Either/Or' requirement - IE. (100k Ampoules + 150k Nyzul Tokens) OR 30,000 Alexandrites. --InspectorGadget 09:19, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually the alexandrite as it is now DOES make getting these weapons around about on par with relics. I thought they had finally decided that taking over a year of absolute no life and constant devotion, or 4 years for normal people was too much, hence the change I suggested. If they want them to be as hard to get as relics, then by all means, they should keep it as fucked up as it is right now. --Blazza 05:53, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Alexandrite These can be traded as you get them, right...? It'd be impossible to trade them all at once... -- *When you get to this stage in the line of quests, the npc will hold them until you get all of them (but you cannot withdraw them later). --Bekisa 22:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ----